


The Perfect Gift

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair saves up for the entire year for a perfect gift for Jim for Christmas.  He thinks he’s found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Title** : The Perfect Gift  
**Author** : PattRose  
**Type** : Slash  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 831  
**Summary** : Blair saves up for the entire year for a perfect gift for Jim for Christmas. He thinks he’s found it. 

 

** The Perfect Gift **

Blair had been working at the station for six months. Simon had offered him a paid consultant job, with benefits. Blair was thrilled. He had never had insurance before, so this was a nice added bonus. He was lucky enough to be able to work with Jim most of the time, but he also worked with Megan, Joel, Rafe and Brown. Most days he was pretty tired from being used by all of them. Not that he was complaining, he was lucky that he had a job at all. 

Now, it was December and Blair was exhausted, but happy. He had been putting money aside for a kick ass tent for camping in the winter and sleeping bags for both of them. He knew he needed something that would keep them warm during the night because Blair got too cold. The tent he chose had a rating for minus 60 degree weather. Blair knew they were never going to have to worry about that, but they would be warm, that’s for certain. It was waterproof, three person so that Jim would have more than enough room, glow in the dark zipper pulls in case you had to leave the tent in the middle of the night and finally a window. Jim had mentioned he had always wanted a tent with a window. But it had to be a good one so it would keep the cold out. This one did. The window also tested for below zero weather. All in all, Blair had spent a fortune, but he knew they were going to have a wonderful trip. 

Blair had asked Simon if they could take off the day after Christmas for four days. Simon had been unusually nice the day he asked and gave them the time. Simon swore he wasn’t going to tell Jim. Blair was ready for December 25th now. He only had to wait for two more days.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

When Jim woke up all he smelled was bacon and eggs. His two favorite things. He couldn’t get up fast enough. As he walked downstairs, he smiled at the living room because there stood a tent, all set up and sleeping bags in the middle of the room. Blair had moved all the furniture and set the tent up and it was much bigger than either man thought it would be. Jim went closer to look at it and realized this was one really expensive tent that Jim had looked at one time but had passed it up because of the price. 

Jim headed into the kitchen wearing a huge smile. “Chief, please tell me that’s for us.”

“Breakfast? Well of course it is, silly.”

“You know what I mean. The tent and the sleeping bags. I love them. Those sleeping bags look super warm. Do we have plans soon?”

“We do. I asked Simon for time off for you and me for the day after Christmas. We can’t really get the shopping done today for food and stuff, because of Christmas. We’re off for four days,” Blair said. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed his lover with much need and thankfulness at the same time. Jim knew he was indeed a very lucky man. 

“I’m so glad you like it. I saved all year for it. They cost a lot, but they’ll be worth it in the long run. We can go camping any time we choose too. Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“Thank you, Blair. Merry Christmas to you too. Let me get your gift. Your big gift, that is.”

Jim ran into the office and came walking out with an envelope. He handed it to Blair, smiling. 

“Oh wow, Jim, an envelope, it’s just what I wanted,” Blair teased. 

“Oh shush. Now open it.”

Blair carefully opened the envelope and smiled. Inside was a gift certificate for his precious car’s body and repair shop. It was for a lot of money. Blair just looked shocked and smiled at Jim. 

“Jim, this is too much.”

“You said that you’re going to need a new transmission on the car. We talked about getting a different car, but you looked sad. I figured this would be a perfect gift for you. Now you can keep your classic and still have it run much, much better,” Jim explained. 

Blair set the envelope down and went into Jim’s arms. “Thank you, man. This was above and beyond the call of duty. I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too, Chief. I think this year we both got the perfect gifts.”

“I think we did. We done good, Jim.”

The two men got busy eating breakfast and planning the trip up to the mountains. 

Everything was perfect. 

The end


End file.
